It's not Supposed to be this Hard
by Scarletinii
Summary: Mulder pushed Scully away after a night of passion, and now she is falling for someone else. But when Scully's world comes crashing down, will Mulder be there to pick up the pieces? Or will he let her crash and burn? Begins several months after the Per Manum flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Present Day…

Agent Dana Scully walked into the basement office that she shared with her FBI partner Agent Fox Mulder. He glanced up briefly as she entered. "Morning," he greeted her.

"Morning, " She mumbled back, taking her seat directly across from him.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, before Mulder finally lifted his gaze from the file that had demanded his full attention. "How are things?" He asked.

"Things are fine." She responded, but didn't look up from her laptop.

"Good… how's Josh?"

"Josh is fine." _Fine?_ Scully thought. _Josh asked me to marry him last night; things shouldn't be fine, they should be great, wonderful even. Shouldn't they?_

"Scully?" Mulder prodded, noticing her brief drift from reality.

She looked up, meeting his eyes, "Actually Mulder, he asked me to marry him."

His nonchalant exterior held strong. "Oh," Mulder said, "I guess a congratulations are in order."

" I didn't say 'yes' yet."

"How come?"

_How come?_ Scully wanted to scream. _You know exactly 'how come?' _

But she didn't say a word.

_Three months ago…_

_Mulder held Scully in a tight embrace. " It was my last chance," she said between sobs. He gently pulled her away and kissed her forehead._

"_Never give up on a miracle," He whispered leaning his forehead against hers. She exhaled deeply, she couldn't open her eyes yet, and she certainly couldn't meet his, the harsh reality residing there was just too much to handle. It didn't work. She couldn't have a baby. She would never be a mother, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. _

_In an impulsive, heartache driven moment, she wrapped her hand around the back of her partner's neck and leaned in to kiss him, but at the last second fear took hold and she pressed her lips against his cheek instead. He wrapped his arms around her back as she leaned her head against his shoulder. When she pulled away she felt him tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. Without thought she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his, she held them there for a few seconds, but his lips showed no sign of reciprocation. _

_Scully pulled away, her eyes clouded with tears of complete and utter embarrassment. She turned away from him and tried to pull away. "Scully," his whisper pleaded as he took hold of her arm._

"_Mulder please, let me go." A tear escaped, making a trail down her cheek._

_She felt herself being dragged back to him. She resisted, wriggling against his grip. She put her hands up to his chest ready to push him away when he captured her lips with his own. Scully responded hesitantly but soon wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him in closer – deepening their kiss. _

_Breathless, the two pulled away, she looked up at Mulder as a small smile formed on her lips. An equally happy face met hers. Scully wasn't sure exactly how to proposition someone, but as she intertwined her fingers with his and led him toward her bedroom, he hoisted her into his arms, making her job a whole lot easier._

_Mulder kicked the door shut behind him before lowering them both to the bed, never once removing his mouth from hers. _

_Early the next morning Mulder awoke to find Scully sound asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful. He gently loosened himself from her grasp but before throwing on his clothes and heading out the door he kissed her gently on the forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin._


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_Scully entered the FBI building a few hours later. She rode the elevator down to the basement making her way down the secluded hallway. She couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face. As Scully entered the office Mulder brushed past her quickly, coat in hand._

"_Morning Mulder"_

"_There's a case, I'm flying down to Illinois to check it out."_

"_What about me?" she asked, but he was already out of earshot._

_Scully sat down in her chair, saddened by the brush off, she grabbed the case file that had been sitting on the desk and opened it. Too distracted to read it she sighed deeply and slammed it shut._

_Scully hadn't heard from Mulder in a week, he hadn't checked in, picked up the phone when she called him, or even left her a message saying that he was alright. If it weren't for the fact that Skinner had been receiving frequent updates from him she would have been extremely worried._

_Her feelings were hurt. They slept together and he couldn't even muster up the courage to call her on the telephone. Scully leaned back against her couch, her phone perched at her side, mocking her with its silence. She just wished that he would call her back. She just wanted to talk to him._

_Scully exhaled deeply and became lost in her own thoughts._

_Did he not feel the same way about me? Did he just assume that I intended it to be a one-night stand because of my grief? Was he afraid because he did feel the same? Or did he just not want to be with me?_

_He had to know how I felt about him. I mean come on; he went crazy and was temporarily granted the ability to read minds. He had to have heard, right? I asked him to father my child; I wanted to have a baby with him, shouldn't that have tipped him off?_

_I'm his touchstone. He told me so. Why would he say it if it wasn't true?_

_Eight days later, when Mulder did finally return, Scully was just plain furious._

"_Well," she said, "I'd say I'm glad to see you're not dead, but I'm not quite sure if that would be the truth."_

_Mulder looked up at her, readying himself for the next blow._

"_Why didn't you call?"_

"_I called Skinner, he said he talked to you."_

"_Me Mulder!" She snapped. "Why didn't you call me?"_

_He was silent._

"_What? You couldn't face me after we ha…"_

_He cut her off, "I just didn't want to have to relay the information twice."_

_And with that he looked back down and ignored her. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Present Day…

"How come?" Mulder repeated, "Don't you love him?"

"I…of course I do." She responded. _He was a great guy: charming, funny and handsome. He never gave her a reason not to love him. _

"Then what's stopping you?"

Scully went to open her mouth when Mulder's phone rang. "Mulder," he answered, pausing briefly to listen to the other end, "Yes sir."

"Sorry Scully, Skinner wants to see me. Congratulations again." He said and forced a smile as he headed towards the elevator. He jabbed the elevator button forcefully with his index finger as he waited for the doors to open.

"What's stopping me?" She repeated his question in hushed tone. She ran a hand through her hair as she considered it. "Nothing… I guess," she admitted sadly once she heard the elevator ding.

_10 months ago…_

"_Dana Scully are you asking me out on a date?" Mulder teased._

"_No, I just wanted to talk to you about something – ask you something."_

"_You can't ask me here?"_

"_No"_

"_Alright I'm intrigued, what time should I come over?"_

"_Around seven?"_

"_I'll see you then." He said smiling. _

_Later that evening there was a knock at Scully apartment, she put her spoon down on the counter and straightened her navy blouse. _

"_It's me!" she heard Mulder call goofily from the other side of the door._

_She smirked as she turned the handle. She knew he was just trying to alleviate some of the tension he had observed in her earlier that day, and maybe a little of his own._

"_Hi, come in."_

"_Thanks, I brought you some wine."_

"_Thank you," she took the bottle noticing that he had purchased her brand of choice._

_They were about three quarters of the way through their meal when Mulder finally piped up. "Seriously Scully, the suspense is killing me."_

_She was silent for a moment before responding. " I went to the doctor's this morning, he tested my ova that you recovered."_

"_And?" he prodded impatiently._

_He saw her lips curl up ever so slightly, " He said they were viable."_

"_That's great!" He said smiling, meeting her eyes when she finally looked up._

_She nodded in agreement. "It is," she added, smiling slightly._

"_You don't look excited." He commented._

_She sighed heavily looking back down at her plate, she felt Mulder place his hand on top of hers. "You've got to tell me what's going on, you're scaring me."_

"_I'm a little scared myself," she whispered. He tightened his grip on her hand reassuringly, urging her to continue._

"_He said that they were healthy and viable and that they could be implanted at any time, but… this isn't really something I can do by myself. And I would rather not have a child whose father is merely an ID number in some sperm bank. I'd like him…" she exhaled deeply and met his eyes, " I'd like him to be you."_

"_Oh" Mulder said, a little shocked, "Uh…"_

"_You don't have to give me an answer right away, take your time." Scully added quickly._

"_Umm, when you say father, do you mean just biological or are you looking for me to, you know, be involved as it grows up?"_

"_It's up to you, but I have to say I'd prefer the second one."_

**Reviews are wonderful!  
-Scarletinii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for following, favorite-ing and reviewing! This chapter is Josh's introduction but chapter 5 will be pure Mulder and Scully fluff :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Present day…

Scully reversed her car out of her parking space at the FBI building. She saw Mulder out of her peripheral as she turned out of the parking lot into afternoon rush hour traffic. She tapped her fingers anxiously against her steering wheel as the other vehicles inched along the freeway.

She was going over to Josh's apartment that night, he was making her dinner and she assumed that he expected his answer. There was one good thing that came out of rush hour traffic. It allowed her a lot of time to think.

She arrived at Josh's apartment about twenty-five minutes later and she knocked impatiently at his door. There was a slight delay before he opened the door.

"Hi Dana," he smiled, and leaned in to kiss her.

"Yes" Scully blurted out before he even had the chance to close the gap between their lips.

"What?" He asked

"Yes I will marry you," she repeated pursing her lips and pulling them into a smile. He grinned at her, took hold of her hand and pulled her into his apartment.

_2 months ago…_

_Scully made a Y incision into the chest of the latest victim of what appeared to be a ritualistic high school suicide pact. The pentagram carved into the palms of all the victims tipped off the local enforcement, but Mulder wasn't convinced. But then again when was he ever? The suicide notes didn't make sense, why were pentagrams involved; these kids showed no sign of spirituality yada yada yada. But here she was, yet again, elbow deep in another chest cavity, following yet another one of his unsubstantiated hunches._

_Her feet were killing her, her back ached and her neck was stiff. She sighed heavily as she zipped up the seventh victim's body bag. She had found nothing. Nothing indicated that these kids were in any way coerced into committing suicide. She snapped off her latex gloves and tossed them into the trash in defeat._

_In hopes that the toxicologist upstairs had better luck than she did, she gathered up her belongings and headed out the door, immediately crashing directly into someone sending his files flying everywhere._

"_I am so sorry," she breathed, scrambling to pick up all the errant pieces of paper._

"_Don't worry about it," he assured her as she transferred his papers back into his hands, and when she looked up and was met by the warmest of brown eyes. " I haven't seen you around here, Doctor…?"_

"_Dana Scully," she responded shaking his hands. " But I'm not a doctor here, I'm not actually practicing even, I'm just down here doing an autopsy for the FBI."_

"_Wow." he said, "FBI huh?"_

_She nodded._

"_Well non-practicing Dr. Scully, I'm Dr. Josh Peters."_

_She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."_

"_The pleasure is all mine."_

**Scarletinii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes the fluff :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Present day…

Scully pulled the covers tighter around her chest; she looked over to her left where Josh lay sound asleep. She sighed deeply. She had just gotten engaged. She just got engaged to someone she had known for two months. What was she thinking? She wasn't impulsive. She didn't make life-changing decisions so lightly. So why was she now? And why was it that as she slept beside her soon to be husband, all she could think about was Mulder? Why was he always in her head?

She was in love with Josh, right? But was she in love with him for any reason other than because Mulder wouldn't love her back?

_9 months ago…_

"_Hi Dr. Parenti," Scully said, "This is Fox Mulder, he has agreed to be my donor."_

"_Hi Fox," Dr. Parenti greeted him and shook his hand before gesturing for the two to sit down. _

_Mulder and Scully obliged and sat down directly across from Dr. Parenti._

_Dr. Parenti placed his hands on top of his desk and he opened Scully's file._

"_So Dana, we are going to get you started on estrogen hormones for the next two weeks. You will take them as daily injections. Nurse Leah has your prescription ready for you at the front desk as well as all dosage and administration instructions."_

_Scully nodded._

"_If we start these injections today, in about two weeks we should be able to implant a couple embryos. And just prior to the end of the two weeks, Fox; we can book you an appointment to make a donation. Nurse Leah will explain the protocol to you when you come in, however we do ask that you do not engage in any type of sexual activity 48 hours prior to your donation, and to not abstain for a length exceeding 5-6 days." He paused, " Do you two have any questions, you're awfully quiet" _

_Scully looked at Mulder and he shook his head confirming his comprehension. She looked back at Dr. Parenti, "No, please continue."_

"_Well for most of our patients we find that the donation and implantation process are the most uncomfortable, especially between people not currently engaging in a romantic relationship," Dr. Parenti explained. "Although this can be awkward, it is the only component that we actually have control over. Although we can do a number of things to assist your body to accept the embryo, the end product is out of anyone's hands. Once the egg comes in contact with the sperm, it should only take a few hours before fertilization occurs and a few days after that there should be an embryo awaiting implantation."_

_Mulder saw Scully's hands fidgeted in her lap under the table and he discretely reached over and held her hand, trying to indirectly calm her restless mind. _

"_Alright, so Dana the procedure will take place here and Nurse Leah will get you an appointment made for the middle of this month. Its quite a short procedure, we will give you a general anesthetic just to alleviate any discomfort and you will get to go home later that day."_

_Scully nodded._

"_You will be given a prescription for Progesterone injections to assist in thickening your uterine lining so the embryo is better able to attach, and you will have to be on bed rest for the remainder of the day. But we do not require you to do that here. And hopefully in about nine months you will have your new bundle of joy."_

_Scully smiled, "Thank you," she said standing up to shake his hand._

"_You're welcome, if you have any questions or concerns please don't hesitate to call me."_

_Mulder shook Dr. Parenti's hand and he and Scully left the office._

_Scully laid on her back on the examination table in one of the patient rooms at Dr. Parenti's office two weeks later. She shifted uncomfortably in an attempt to make sure that her paper gown was completely covering everything. She just had 2 embryos implanted and was given a shot of progesterone._

_The last two weeks had been so intense. She had been excited and terrified at the same time. Mulder even seemed a little excited. It was still a little awkward; they weren't exactly certain how they should act around each other. _

_A light knock on the door released her from her thoughts, "Hey" Mulder said with an apologetic smile. "Dr. Parenti told me that the procedure went well. I'm sorry, I know you said that you were fine here on your own, but I thought I would come give you a ride home. I didn't know that you had to stay here a couple hours after. " He was rambling, he was nervous. It was real now; they were actually trying to make a baby, and it could be happening right now. _

_She smiled at him as tears began to fall. She covered her eyes with her hand as she pursed her lips together. "Hey, " he said softly as he moved to her side and placed his hand on top of hers. "What's wrong?"_

"_This is why I didn't want you to come," she said as she tried to wipe away her tears. "All these hormones are driving me crazy, all I do is cry… over everything."_

_Mulder looked at her, his eyes silently pleaded her to tell him the truth._

_She sighed and wiped the remainder of her tears away with the back of her hand " I guess I just never realized how exhausting and painful this would be. Which is ridiculous because I knew exactly what this process entailed, but still here I am whining about the pain I signed up for and all I want to do is sleep, but I can't because I can't stop crying." _

_Mulder smirked as she finished her speech. Scully reached over and gently pushed his face away with her hand and he laughed. "Don't laugh at me," she scolded pathetically trying to pout without smiling._

"_I'm sorry," he said laughing. He looked up at her and their eyes locked. She really did look tired and her eyes were red and puffy from all of her crying but she still looked happy._

"_Thanks for doing this with me."_

_He smiled, "You're welcome"_

_As the tears began to stream down her face yet again, she laid her head back against her pillow and covered her face with both of her hands. " God I have to suffer through all the side effects of pregnancy and I don't even get the guarantee that it will work." _

"_It'll work, I can feel it." He said and he gently placed his hand on her stomach. "Maybe they'll even be twins, Scully, I read that multiple births are quite common."_

"_You read up on it?' She moved her hands away from her face in surprise._

"_Of course I did, 'IVF for Dummies' and even 'What to expect while she's Expecting'. But I have to say the latter kind of freaked me out." He joked smiling into her tear filled eyes._

_She moved her aching arm and placed her hand on top of his as she laid her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes. "Is it too early to feel pregnant?' she whispered._

"_You're the doctor," he laughed, " You tell me."_

**Reviews are wonderful!**

**Scarletinii**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Two weeks later…_

_Scully sat in Dr. Parenti's office, she was getting her blood work results back today. Dr. Parenti entered the office and sat behind his desk facing her. "Congratulations Dana," he said smiling, "You're pregnant." _

"_I am?" she asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah."_

"_Wow," she said "Thank you." She was grinning like an idiot but she didn't care._

"_Now I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, but this is still not a guarantee. You're still going to have to continue with your progesterone injections and you should still be taking it easy. No strenuous activity, running or working out – even sex, at least for the next several weeks." _

_Scully nodded, slightly embarrassed._

"_Where is Fox, by the way?"_

_Subtlety was definitely not his strong suit. What was it about them that led everyone to think that they were more than just friends, other than the fact that they were having a child together, of course?_

"_I didn't tell him about my appointment with you, in case it didn't work."_

"_Well, I am sure you are itching to go tell him, so we'll just make you an appointment to get an ultrasound in a few weeks and you can be on your way."_

_Scully exited the doctor's office and pulled out her cell phone dialing Mulder's number. _

"_Mulder," he answered._

_Scully hesitated, "Mulder, it's me."_

"_Hey Scully, are you okay?"_

"_I'm good, could I come over?"_

"_Yeah, of course."_

"_Okay, I'll be there in about twenty minutes."_

_Scully pulled up to Mulder's building, putting her car into park and stepping out. She entered his building, rode up the elevator and stood in front of apartment number 42. She lifted her hand up and knocked on the door._

_He opened the door immediately, he looked apprehensive, "Hey," he said._

"_Hi" She said and she smiled biting her lower lip. "I'm pregnant."_

_Mulder's entire face lit up and he stepped into the hallway and pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his back and held him tightly. "When did you find out?"_

"_Just now, I left Dr. Parenti's office and came straight here." _

"_Well should we go out and celebrate?" Mulder asked, pulling away. "We could go to dinner, anywhere you want, my treat."_

"_Mulder," she said, " I am wearing the baggiest clothes I own because I'm pretty sure I have literally expanded from the inflammation of the hormone shots, and I am sporting yesterday's hair and makeup, do you think we could just order pizza and stay in tonight?"_

"_Absolutely," he said and he smiled._

_Scully took a bite of her pizza, and placed the piece back onto the plate on her lap. She looked over at Mulder who was staring intently at her._

"_What?" she asked_

_He shook his head, "Nothing, it's just, did you know your hand has not moved from your stomach since you've gotten here?"_

"_I think I still may be in a little bit of shock."_

"_What do you think it will be, a boy or a girl?"_

"_Mulder, I am like eight days pregnant, there is no possible way to know."_

"_Oh come on, isn't it supposed to be a mother's intuition or something?"_

"_There is absolutely no way to know."_

"_It doesn't need to be an exact science Scully, what do you think you're having?"_

_She pursed her lip and contemplated it, "A girl." she responded._

"_A girl" he repeated. "See that wasn't so hard."_

_She smiled, "Mulder there is just as much of a chance that it's going to be a boy."_

"_Perhaps, but for now you have a daughter growing inside of you."_

_She looked down at her stomach and placed both her hands on it._

"_Have you thought about baby names?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Liar" he snapped back._

_She laughed, "Cassidy if it's a girl and Benjamin if it's a boy."_

"_Cassidy Scully," he said, " I like it, it has a nice ring to it. I bet she's going to give us hell when she's a teenager. We will probably have to middle name her a lot." _

_Scully smiled, "How do you know that, Father's intuition?"_

"_Darn tootin'," he said grinning at her._

_She smiled, " I was thinking Cassidy Samantha Scully." _

_Mulder looked over at her, "Yeah?" he asked her._

_She nodded._

_He leaned his head back against the couch, "Cassidy Samantha Scully." He smiled, " I wonder what she will be like?"_

"_I guess we will have to wait and see."_

"_I guess so." Mulder agreed, smiling at Scully._

**Reviews are wonderful!**

**Scarletinii**


	7. Chapter 7

**A special thanks to starxphiler54 for all your reviews, they make my day and push me to write quicker! :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_One month later…_

_Mulder and Scully approached the diner that sat adjacent to the highway. Mulder stifled a yawn as he pulled open the door holding it for Scully. "You know Mulder, I am not an invalid, I can open a door."_

_Mulder smirked, "I know, but your doctor said that you need to keep any strenuous activity to a minimum."_

_They sat down across from each other in an isolated booth next to the window._

"_Is that why you dragged me out on this case?"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_Mulder we drove across the state to check out supposed members of a church congregation receiving premonitions."_

"_This is exactly something that we would investigate."_

"_Not when you have a stack of files taller than me on your desk…"_

_He interrupted, "To be fair, that wouldn't take a lot of files."_

"_Don't change the subject, this was just the most harmless case you could find, wasn't it?"_

"_Not quite, I passed on the invisible bunny population in Scranton." _

"_Well its good to know that I am still adept enough to handle premonitions." Scully said as an infant began screaming behind her in his high chair._

"_Speaking of premonitions, Scully, I think I am having one now." He joined his thumbs and index fingers together into the shape of a rectangle and peered through it in her direction._

_Scully saw his gaze wander past her and she took a glance over her shoulder noticing that the child screaming had red hair._

"_Oh," she said turning back to him, "Very funny, Ill have you know that I was a very well behaved child."_

_Mulder smirked, "I wasn't."_

_Scully looked over at Mulder from the passenger seat twenty-eight minutes later. "We aren't really going to investigate a psychic congregate are we?" _

_Mulder smirked as he turned off the highway down a side road. He looked over at her, "I'm surprised you didn't catch on sooner, even I thought the case sounded a little farfetched."_

"_Where are we going Mulder?"_

"_It's a surprise."_

"_I don't like surprises."_

"_Everybody likes surprises."_

"_Well I do not. Can you please just tell me where we are going?"_

"_Scully, just trust me."_

_Scully sighed, "Don't I always?"_

"_So why stop now?"_

_Scully rolled her eyes and Mulder smiled._

_Scully fell asleep against Mulder's shoulder about twenty minutes later. Her red hair was blowing in the wind and it periodically slapped him in the face. He had been concerned about her over the past month. Her pregnancy was still in a very volatile stage and he knew how much she hated unpredictability. She wasn't in control and that terrified her._

_Mulder pulled up into the short driveway of a quaint little cottage on the beach. Right on the beach, as in the back deck was directly placed upon the sand, and the smell of seawater was as equally overpowering as it was wonderful._

"_We're here, Scully." Mulder said softly as he pulled his car next to the house and put it into park._

_Scully opened her eyes slowly, lifted her head off of his shoulder and whispered an apology before she smoothed down her hair._

"_Where is here exactly?" she asked groggily._

"_This is my parent's summer home, which my mother has graciously allowed us to utilize it this weekend," he looked over at her and gave her an ominous look, "But not without a price."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Well, I'm on garage clean-out duty."_

"_Oh the horror," Scully said sarcastically._

_Scully had placed two reclining lawn chairs on the deck and had claimed one for her own. She was sipping some lemonade and watching a young family make sandcastles down the beach and she smiled. She hoped that that would be her one day. Just a lazy Saturday on the beach, playing with her kids, walking down the beach hand in hand with her husband, just living the proverbial happily ever after._

_She was close, she supposed, she almost had the child, and the significant other… well… that was slightly more complicated. It couldn't really be that easy, has he really been right in front of her for the past six years, was he who she wanted?_

_She was having his baby; maybe she should stop and think about the real reason she chose him. _

_Mulder came out of the garage completely covered in dust and dirt. Scully took one look at him and she shook her head, "What on earth is in that garage, Mulder?"_

"_I think I just hit the jackpot."_

"_Meaning?"_

_He disappeared back into the garage and wheeled out a motorbike. "My parents got this for me when I was 16 and it was mysteriously stolen two months later."_

"_Were you a reckless driver?" she teased._

"_There is only one way to find out."_

_Her smile dissipated, "Not going to happen."_

"_C'mon it will be fun, I'll go slow I promise."_

"_Mulder," Scully said his name cautiously._

"_Please, I got it over the summer and I never got the chance to show it off to my fellow classmates, let alone have a pretty girl ride on the back."_

"_Mulder I am not going to ride on the back of your bike just so you can attempt to fulfill some high school fantasy."_

"_Well I have a few other fantasies that you could help me out with instead." Mulder grinned._

_Scully slapped at his arm, "Shut up Mulder."_

**Reviews are wonderful!**

**Scarletinii**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry for the delay but here is chapter 8 :)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Mulder had washed off the bike, filled it up with gas and found two helmets abandoned in the garage. He handed Scully a helmet and placed the other on top of his own head. He sat on the bike and started it up and revved the engine. _

_Scully placed her hand on Mulder's arm and swung her leg over the bike and sat directly behind him and held onto the back of Mulder's jacket. He reached behind him, took hold of her wrists, and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso._

"_Ready?" he asked._

"_Mhm." she responded._

"_Hold on tight," he said before he gripped the handles and squeezed the accelerator, propelling them off down the rode. The instantaneous speed prompted Scully to grip Mulder exponentially tighter._

_Mulder sped off down the boardwalk as the sun began to set and Scully linked her fingers together._

_As he continued to drive the scenery managed to get even more beautiful. This was definitely somewhere Scully could see herself settling down. _

_Mulder slowed the bike down to a stop and he braced the bike upright with his feet and pulled off his helmet and turned to Scully, "You want to drive?"_

"_Alright," she responded simply and he got off the bike. She moved forward along the seat and he got back onto the bike behind hers. She placed her hands on the handlebars and Mulder's hands found their place on top of hers._

"_Would this have been one of your moves?"_

_Mulder laughed, "Would it have worked?"_

"_I can't speak for your high school female population."_

"_Would it have worked on you?"_

"_High school was a long time ago, Mulder, you would have to ask someone more in touch their inner teenager."_

"_It totally would have worked," Mulder said and he smirked. Before Scully could protest he flipped down the visor on his helmet and squeezed her fingers propelling them forward._

_Mulder and Scully made it back to the cottage as the sun finished setting. Mulder had finished tucking the bike back into the newly tidied garage as Scully exited the house dressed in a sweatshirt and blue and gray pajama pants, a mug of hot chocolate in each hand. She placed the cups down on the small table outside on the deck and sat down wrapping herself in a blanket._

_Mulder joined her on the deck and planted himself on the chair next to her zipping up his jacket. The tide was slowly coming in and the sound of rushing water was very soothing._

_She looked over at him, "Why did you bring me out here, Mulder?"_

_He looked slightly taken a back, "I was worried about you."_

"_Why?"_

"_I figured with everything going on, your apprehension about your pregnancy, I just thought it would be a nice break."_

_Scully paused, "It is, thank you."_

_They both stared at the giant body of water before them for a long while before she turned to look at Mulder, "Can I ask you something else?" she asked._

"_Shoot."_

_Scully paused, "What are we?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean us. What are we to each other? I mean, you would think that I would know being that I was the one who asked you to father my child, but I don't."_

_Mulder paused before he spoke, "Partners. Friends, I guess, I don't know. I've never… I've always just thought of us as us."_

_Scully nodded._

"_Whatever we are Scully, I want you to know that I consider you my closest friend." Mulder paused, "Why do you ask?"_

"_I don't know, I guess I was just curious about the reason why you said yes. Why you agreed to father my child."_

"_Because you asked me to."_

_Scully's eyebrows furrowed, "That's it? You said 'yes' because I asked you to?"_

"_What do you want me to say, Scully?"_

"_I want you to say that you at least gave it some legitimate thought. That when you said you didn't want anything to come between us that you actually thought about what this would mean for you, and us."_

"_I said 'yes' because you asked me, and because it would make you happy, and because, it was the least I could do."_

"_Mulder," she said._

"_Why are you so surprised? I'm not sure what reason you thought I would give you. We aren't a couple, we aren't having a child to start a family, we are just two co-workers who both want the same thing and together have the means of achieving it."_

_Scully didn't have a rebuttal so she turned away from him._

_Mulder sighed, "I'm sorry, maybe I'm just a little confused about how I'm going to fit into this child's life."_

"_Mulder, I already told you that you could be as involved as you wanted."_

"_I just hope that what I want to give and what I can give are the same thing."_

**Reviews are wonderful!**

**Scarletinii**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

_One week later…_

_She was on the floor and she wasn't moving._

_Mulder dropped to his knees and his gun clattered to the floor as horror flooded through him. His hands trembled as they hovered above her body too terrified to actually make contact. Her blouse was covered in blood and her chest wasn't moving._

_To Mulder's relief her eyes shot open as a frightened gasp escaped her lips. He began to close the gap between them before Scully desperately clung onto him and clawed at his back. He held onto her tightly and squeezed his eyes shut in sympathy as she began to cry._

_Scully pulled away from Mulder and pressed her cheek against his shoulder before she caught a glimpse of her blouse. Scully's hands clasped the buttons on her blouse and frantically popped them one by one revealing no wound where the blood once pooled._

"_Scully, its okay."_

"_Mulder he had his hand inside of me. His hand just cut through me like I was butter. He wouldn't stop, I couldn't get him to stop."_

"_He's gone now."_

"_Ow," Scully hissed as she relinquished her hold on Mulder's back and a cramping feeling set in just below her abdomen. Her hands flew down to her stomach as Mulder's body lingered protectively over her._

"_The baby," she breathed._

_Her breaths began to come out in short gasps as she clutched at her stomach. _

_Mulder pried her hands from her stomach and straddled her legs, "The baby is fine, calm down." He placed his hands on her waist and gently massaged her stomach with his thumbs. Scully leaned forward into him and leaned her head against his chest. She whimpered against him and held onto his sweater tightly as the pain refused to subside._

_She held her breath and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Mulder's thumb dug gently into her flesh forcing the muscles to relax. She shuttered in relief as the pain began to diminish._

_Mulder stood up and took hold of Scully's hands pulling her up from the floor. "Ill get you a clean shirt," Mulder said softly and he entered his bedroom._

_Mulder exited his room with an Old Navy t-shirt and he handed it to her, "Thanks," she said._

_Mulder left the room to give her privacy to change. She discarded her blouse and folded the soiled shirt and placed it on the coffee table. She pulled the oversized t-shirt over her head and breathed in the scent of Mulder. _

_Meanwhile Mulder took a washcloth from his closet and immersed it under the stream of warm water from his faucet. He rang out the majority of the excess water and headed back to his living room. _

_Scully was still in a little bit of shock as Mulder brought the wet washcloth up to her cheek and gently dabbed at the blood spatter. He could feel her eyes on him and looked up to meet her gaze._

"_Are you doing okay?"_

_She nodded as she hoisted her legs onto the couch and slipped them beneath her. He placed the cloth down on the table and leaned back against the couch. She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes._

_He read something different in her eyes in that moment, something he was unfamiliar with. Something he feared._

_But it couldn't be true. Even if Padgett was correct. Even if Scully was already in love. It couldn't be with him._

_Could it?_

**Reviews are wonderful!**

**Scarletinii**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Two weeks later…_

_Scully pulled the door to her apartment open and saw the familiar red blinking light from her answering machine. It was probably Mulder; after he disappeared that afternoon with defiled government property in hand she assumed she would eventually get the privilege of his daily event recap._

_She hit the button as the familiar automated voice filled her apartment. "You have an urgent message from one Fox Mantle." Scully chuckled before Mulder's voice took over._

"_Hey Scully, a very special, either very early or very late birthday present, awaits you at Georgetown Park. I'll be by the batting cages if you are interested." _

"_Message received at 6:54pm," the automated voice informed her, "End of messages."_

_Scully checked the clock, it was quarter after seven, and suddenly the intrigue of a quiet evening at home was no longer so appealing._

_Scully changed out of her customary pantsuit and into something more casual. She pulled on a jacket and headed back out the door._

_Scully struck the baseball directly towards second base as Mulder's tight embrace pulled her backwards in preparation for the next ball._

_Mulder's hands choked down on the bat so that his hands tightly sandwiched hers. _

_Scully chuckled as the momentum of Mulder's swing propelled her forward. After impact Mulder's hands instinctively relinquished control of the bat and relocated to her waist as he helped her regain balance. _

"_I think that's enough baseball for tonight, Mulder, its getting late and I'm sure this little boy's mother is expecting him home." Scully said handing him the bat._

_Mulder dug into his pocket and surrendered a twenty-dollar bill to the young boy, "For your services, sir." Mulder joked, "Don't spend it all in one place."_

_The boy smiled, "Thank you." and he took off through the park, disappearing down the street of houses surrounding the park_

_Scully turned to Mulder as he plopped himself down on the bleachers, "Planning on staying a while?" Scully asked him._

"_Care to join me?"_

"_Mulder, its cold."_

_He shed his coat in response and held it out to her._

_Scully hesitated before reaching out to take his jacket. She slipped it on and crossed her arms across her chest._

_She sighed and sat down next to him. He massaged at his temples vigorously before popping a sunflower seed into his mouth._

"_Mulder, are you alright?"_

_Mulder paused before he reclined backwards and looked up at the stars. "Scully, what do you think happens to people after they die?"_

_Scully looked slightly disconcerted before she answered, "They go to Heaven."_

_Mulder gave her an accusatory glance. "I don't get it. You struggle with believing in the fantastic we witness on a daily basis, but heaven, something with absolutely no substantiation, you are certain of?" _

"_I have my faith, Mulder, you know that." _

_Mulder sighed, "I just need to know that people are born to do more than just die. That life doesn't end with death. That God has justifications for his choices, that there is a reason for why he chooses some to die and others to live. Because some how I doubt he is up there weighing the pros and cons of the impact of a single human's demise." He met her gaze, "Because he certainly wasn't thinking when he chose you."_

_Scully looked over at him, "He must have had his reasons."_

"_I refuse to believe that God went through all the trouble of getting you abducted and implanted only to have you locate it, remove it and fall ill, just because he had some larger plan for you."_

"_Maybe he knew he wasn't getting me without a fight."_

"_I don't think God should be getting recognition for your illness nor your cure, I have a hard time believing that he was anything more than an observer – if even that."_

"_So what's your big theory then? If God doesn't exist then what do you think happens? You can't really believe that people just cease to exist."_

"_Why not? It makes sense. The body dies so does everything that once occupied it. When your brain dies so does your memory – and with that everything that you once were."_

_She paused, "Is that what you thought would happen to me?"_

_Mulder sighed deeply and returned his gaze back to the stars, drying washing his face with his hands before he spoke, "I hoped that your soul would reside among the stars."_

"_The stars?" she asked cocking her head and smiling._

"_It was the most peaceful place I could think of."_

_Scully followed his gaze up to the stars, "And you don't believe in that anymore?"_

"_I'm not sure what I believe in anymore." _

_Scully reached over and squeezed his hand, "I'll believe in it enough for the both of us."_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_One week later…_

_Scully clutched at her stomach, a twinge of pain surged through her stomach. She braced herself on her desk behind her._

_She let out a gasp and clenched her teeth as another surge hit her. She held onto the desk with all her might, as her stomach cramped excruciatingly. Another blast of pain hit her causing her to collapse to the floor. She looked down and saw red. It was blood, a lot of blood. She was losing the baby._

* * *

_Scully slowly opened her eyes. The bright lights hurt as she turned her head in avoidance._

"_Hi" Mulder said. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear, "How are you feeling." He looked pretty shaken up. He had found her unconscious in their office and had rushed her to emergency._

"_The baby?" she rasped, fear in her eyes._

_He shook his head sadly, "I'm so sorry."_

_She instinctively put her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. Scully adjusted herself to lie on her side facing Mulder, but she wouldn't look at him. She just curled her hands under her chin and rested her face on them, closing her eyes. She heard Mulder get up and she opened her eyes as he kicked off his shoes. He sat down on her bed and swung his legs up beside hers, she pushed herself up on her elbows and moved herself away from him. Mulder stopped her by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back toward him, and he slipped his other hand around her shoulders. Mulder rotated himself and shifted until Scully was leaning her head comfortably against his chest. _

_Scully hesitated and stiffened against him. This was strange; they never touched like this… ever. I mean sure, they occasionally were forced to share a bed when they were out on a case and there was only one motel room left and the floors were too disgusting to sleep on, but even then, they slept on polar opposite sides of the bed. _

_She sighed and relaxed into his embrace. She was hurting and Mulder was just trying to be a good friend, he was just trying to comfort her. So she rested her one arm on his chest and closed her eyes. He kissed her hair, " We'll try again," he promised quietly._

* * *

_When Scully woke up the next morning Mulder was back in his seat next to her bed, sipping a cup of coffee. _

_Scully sat up in her bed just as her doctor, Dr. Kyle, walked into the room. "Good morning." he said with a comforting smile._

"_That's a matter of opinion." Scully muttered with a hint of cynicism as she crossed her arms across her chest. "What happened?"_

"_Dana, you experienced what we call an incomplete abortion. When you bled out, only some of the fetal and placental tissue passed."_

_Mulder noticed her lip quiver at the mention of her baby. "Our next concern," he continued, " Is if you will be able to naturally pass the remainder of the tissue or if we will need to perform a suction D and C where we clear out all the tissue from your uterus. As it looks right now, if your body were able to pass it naturally it would of done so already, so I have booked your surgery for later this afternoon."_

_Scully nodded, "Okay," She said her face rid of all emotion._

"_It's a very simple procure, you will be awake and we will administer a local anesthetic and you will be out of here in no time." Dr. Kyle said reassuringly, but his words were no comfort to Scully._

_When Dr. Kyle left, Scully turned to face Mulder; his eyes were filled with so much sympathy._

_She forced a smile, "I'm fine, Mulder."_

_His eyebrows raised in disbelief._

"_I'm okay, seriously, you go home. I'll be fine here. "_

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Mulder, you look exhausted, go home and sleep, feed your fish, check in with Skinner."_

"_Scully, no, I am more then happy to stay here with you."_

"_My afternoon is going to be filled with examinations and ultrasounds and talk of lady parts, it's just going to be awkward if you stay. Go home. "_

_So he left._

* * *

_Scully was laying on the examination table in the O.R. She had her legs tightly squeezed together; she didn't want them to take the rest of her baby. She knew it was irrational, but as long as she still had some remnants of her daughter within her, she felt like her child hadn't died – that she hadn't failed._

_Her lip trembled and she closed her eyes as they told her to put her feet up in the stirrups. She couldn't do this. She placed her hand on her stomach as she exhaled an unsteady breath. A tear slid down the side of her face. _

_She felt someone wipe the tear away and she opened her eyes. "Mulder," her voice cracked, "what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm sorry, I know you told me to go home," Mulder said, " but I couldn't let you do this alone."_

"_I'm scared," she admitted quietly. He ran his hand along her cheek before he kissed it; he lingered there momentarily before he placed a gentle kiss to her lips._

"_I know," he whispered back, and held onto her hand tightly._

"_Dana," the nurse repeated, "Can you put your feet in the stirrups?"_

_She unclenched her legs and with a shaky breath she placed her feet up one at a time. The nurse adjusted her gown and she felt uncomfortably exposed. She winced at the administration of the local anesthetic. _

_She could feel the numbness taking effect._

"_Are you ready, Dana?"_

_Scully merely nodded once and closed her eyes._

_She heard the suction come on and then she felt it. Scully squeezed Mulder's hand tighter. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Their baby wasn't supposed to die. Scully was supposed to get another 7 months with her, and then a lifetime after that._

_Her heart sank as the suction stopped. She felt so empty. _

_The nurse spoke up again, "We will give you two some time, and a nurse will be back in about twenty minutes to take you down to recovery."_

_And then they were alone._

_Scully pulled herself up on the bed, and let go of Mulder's hand and placed both of her hands on her vacant stomach. She just stared at her hands for what seemed like an eternity, before her face fell forward and she sobbed. She couldn't hold it in any longer._

_Mulder had no idea what to do so he just moved closer to her. She felt his proximity and leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. " I lost the baby," she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I failed, I let her die."_

"_No you didn't, you did absolutely everything right. This was not your fault."_

"_I feel like I can't breath, Mulder," She squeezed him tighter. " I want her back."_

_A/N: Poor Scully! I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I posted two chapters today, make sure this is the first one you read!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_The ride home from the hospital was very quiet. Mulder gripped the steering wheel tightly as he stole a glance of Scully to his right. She was slumped in the seat next to him; her hands were unsteady as she rubbed at her red, swollen eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ears slowly before folding her trembling hands into her lap._

_Mulder pulled up to Scully's apartment and put the car in park. He stepped out of the car and grabbed Scully's overnight bag from the back seat and followed her up to her apartment._

_Scully pushed her key in the lock and opened the door heading straight for her couch. She wrapped her throw blanket around her shoulders and sat down curling her feet up underneath her. Mulder placed her overnight bag on her table next to the self help books for motherhood._

"_I could order some food in or something, if you're hungry."_

_She shook her head, "No thanks."_

_He sighed. "What about ice cream, or chocolate? I could go down the street and get some. How about it? Sugar binge?"_

_She shook her head again._

"_What can I do to make this better? I don't how to fix this."_

"_I'm not sure you can," she whispered._

_He leaned over the table and snatched up the self-help books, holding them tightly in his fist. "These stupid books," he seethed, "they tell you everything from the healthiest pregnancy diets to how often you need to feed your baby, but they don't mention a god damned thing about what to do if the baby dies," and he hurled the books into the wall. _

_He ran his hands through his hair and Scully just closed her eyes._

"_I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just don't know what to do."_

"_Neither do I."_

"_I wish I could make this easier for you," he said defeated._

_Scully realized that she wasn't the only one left heartbroken. "You know what," she said, "Rocky Road ice cream sounds pretty good."_

"_I'll be back in fifteen minutes."_

_When Mulder returned he could hear the shower running. He pulled open her freezer and placed the ice cream on the shelf beside her ice cube trays. He sat down on her couch and he noticed her ultrasound photo placed in between the pages of a book she must have been reading. He ran his fingers gently along it._

_Another ten minutes had passed and Scully still hadn't gotten out of the shower._

_Mulder approached her bathroom door and rapped his knuckles against the wood. "Scully?" he called._

_No response._

_When she didn't answer by his third attempt he twisted the doorknob and entered the steam filled room, her shower curtain was drawn around her tub. "Scully, are you okay?"_

_She still didn't answer._

"_Scully if you do not answer I'm going to open the curtain," he warned and he took a fistful of curtain in his hand._

"_I'm fine Mulder," she said, stopping him._

"_Jeez, you scared me."_

"_What? Did you think I had slit my wrists in here or something?"_

"_Don't joke," he scolded._

"_Sorry," she apologized exhaling deeply._

_Scully watched as Mulder's shadow shrunk as he sat down on the bathroom floor and he leaned his back against her bathtub. She sat beneath the warm spray of her shower and wrapped her arms around her knees._

"_I'm so tired, Mulder. Tired of hoping. Tired of hurting." Scully sniffled and she begged her tears not to betray her again. She let out a single sob and cursed silently at herself. _

_Her shower curtain jostled slightly as Mulder slipped his hand into the curtain opening adjacent to the wall and offered it to her._

"_Mulder, please don't make me cry in your presence for the second time today."_

_He just wiggled his fingers._

_She leaned forward and grabbed hold of his hand tightly and sighed, "Where are we supposed to go from here?"_

"_I'm not sure, I guess we just don't give up."_

* * *

_Scully was lying in her bed wrapped in her white terrycloth robe when Mulder came to her door and placed both hands on either side of the doorframe. "I can sleep on your couch tonight, if you want."_

_She shook her head, "I'm fine, Mulder."_

_He stepped into her room and flopped himself down next to her, she craned her neck to look at him. "I'm not," he admitted._

_Scully pulled herself up and slid over to him, pressing her back into his chest. He spooned up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her torso. She held tightly to his hand and rested her head against his other arm._

"_Do you ever think about how much easier your life would have been had you not met me?"_

_She contemplated his question. "Easier maybe, but not better."_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I uploaded two chapters today, make sure this is the second one you read!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_One day later…_

_Scully sat the candle down on the cold pavement of the deserted parking lot. It was cold out tonight. She shivered involuntarily against the cool breeze. _

_The match ignited against the exterior packaging. The flame trembled in the wind but remained ablaze. She leaned down and carefully lit the wick._

_She was miles away from the hustle and bustle of the city. She could hear the faint sound of sirens and blaring horns. Isolated from all the city lights and commotion, Scully kept company with all things unwanted._

_There were a variety of specialized disposal units surrounding her. There was a sewage treatment plant and a small landfill nearby and she was currently parked in front of the plant responsible for disposal of medical and biohazardous waste._

_The hospital's medical waste was shipped out to this plant every Tuesday, which coincidentally was today. Everything that has come into contact with bodily fluids is considered biohazardous. Such things as surgical gauze, defective organs, even the remnants of a miscarriage, are all cast off here to be incinerated or disposed of in some way. _

_The bins were padlocked and chained securely to the building. Her daughter could be in any one of them. Rotting, disintegrating, essentially just disappearing. She could be crammed at the bottom of the bin, compacted and destroyed. Her daughter now fell under the category of garbage. _

_This baby was conceived, however unconventional, out of love. And Scully was going to make damned sure that her child felt just as much love leaving this world as she did coming into it._

_The candle in front of her flicked slightly._

_Her mother always told her that lighting a candle for the deceased would guide them along their path to the afterlife. It is supposed to light the way. It's supposed to comfort them._

_When the candle's flame burns out the soul has reached its destination._

_The wax was beginning to drip down onto the asphalt as the glow of the light began to dissipate. _

_The breeze finally deprived the flame of the last of its life. _

_With her goodbyes said and her heartache in overdrive she got into her car. She just wanted to get as far a way from this place as possible._

_She stuck her key in the ignition and forced the key into the 'on' position. But the car would not turn over. It screeched in protest as Scully attempted time and time again._

"_Damn it," She cursed angrily as she slammed her fists against the steering wheel._

_She fished out her cell phone and dialed the number of a taxi company._

"_Pick up address?" the woman on the line asked._

_She peered through her windshield at the number on the building in front of her, "6436 subunit 2 on 43__rd__ street SE."_

"_Sorry ma'am, we are not authorized to pick up in that district."_

"_Is there a cab company who does?"_

"_Not after midnight."_

"_What do you suggest I do then?" Scully asked snidely. _

"_I suggest you call a tow truck because car trouble is the only reason that I can fathom for why you would be out there at this hour."_

_Scully pressed the 'end call' button and sighed hitting speed dial number one._

"_Mulder," he answered._

"_Mulder, its me," Scully said into her cell phone, "Can you come get me?"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine, my car broke down."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm down on 43__rd__ Street SE near the landfill and waste treatment plant."_

"_What are you are doing all the way out there?"_

"_I am stranded in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night, do you think we could save the chit chat until after you get here."_

"_Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

* * *

_Mulder was surprised when Scully's car wasn't parked roadside, but rather neatly in front of one of the waste disposal plants. He pulled up next to her car and got out._

_She was leaning against the hood of her car when he stepped out of his car._

"_I didn't think you were coming." She said._

"_I got a little lost."_

_She nodded and stood up._

"_What are doing here?" he asked her quietly before she made it to his car._

"_My car broke down."_

"_Scully, you are miles away from any major road way. What were you doing down here? What's in this building?" He asked gesturing to the building in front of them._

"_It's a medical and bio-hazardous waste disposal plant."_

"_And you are here because?"_

_Scully was silent for a moment before she responded, "She's here, Mulder, in one of those garbage bins." Her voice broke before she could finish. "The Washington Hospital Center delivered all their medical waste here this afternoon."_

"_The baby?"_

_Scully nodded, "They threw her away."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Scully looked over at him, "Do you think she'll be okay in heaven?" _

"_Of course she will."_

"_What if its not the perfect utopia that I am imagining. What if you're right? What if Heaven is just a sham people use to ease the trepidation of death?"_

_Mulder reached over and gently rubbed her arm. She pulled away immediately opening up the passenger door._

"_I'd like to go home now."_

A/N: I have absolutely no knowledge about the streets of Washington, so I made them up! Sorry! Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last!


End file.
